


she woos the world

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background James Olsen/Winn Schott to serve a plot purpose, Comedy of Errors, F/F, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Lena Luthor is smart, beautiful, and captivating. Sam is pretty sure she started falling in love the moment they introduced themselves that first day of sharing the dorm.





	she woos the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeskyPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyPendragon/gifts).



> Another submission of mine to this year's [DCCW rarepair swap](https://dccwrarepairswap.tumblr.com/). I stepped in last minute for a person who couldn't submit anything after all. I didn't want anyone to be left without their exchange gift and took this over as a kind of emergency replacement – I did my best to write something nice for you [PeskyPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyPendragon), I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed (because it was ^^'), I did my best and I hope you'll like it after all :D
> 
> Special thanks for [thekasialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasialin) and [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) who took a look at it to check whether it's not a total disaster. I'm not a native speaker of English so I apologise for any mistakes!  
> 

Sam is aware she’s been quite lucky lately. She got into the college she dreamt of attending on an extremely good scholarship and already after one semester she can say that it is exactly what she wanted. She made awesome friends and has an amazing roommate…

That’s when it all starts getting complicated – her roommate.

Lena Luthor is smart, beautiful, and captivating. Sam is pretty sure she started falling in love the moment they introduced themselves that first day of sharing the dorm. As they’re both unpacking and settling into their room, Sam is already setting ground to charm her – if this doesn’t work out she’ll just change the room and move on but she can’t miss a chance like that. She was never so instantly enchanted with anyone. Sam’s hopes surpass every threshold when she sees Lena pin a small pansexual flag to the corkboard above her desk. Sam is almost vibrating, already coming up with the plan for their first date as she puts her clothes into the closet.

Then James Olsen comes to visit Lena and help her unpack and everything shatters to pieces. Sam had such a good feeling about this but she’s not the one to break apart an existing relationship. James is sweet and handsome, they make a good pair with Lena, it’s obvious from the first second she sees them together. Right then Sam promises herself she’s not going to pine after Lena despite the immediate attraction she felt.

That’s easier said than done.

Weeks later and Sam feels like she’s only falling harder for Lena. They spend hours talking and studying together and never have enough of each other despite living in the same room. When Lena goes out with James, Sam physically feels her absence. Every time Lena touches her casually, Sam’s skin is tingling long after, wanting more.

 _This_ is when her luck ends, apparently.

She still makes the most of it, being friends with Lena is intoxicating. Sam doesn’t want to lose Lena from her life completely just because she has a crush. She can only hope one day she’ll get over it and the friendship will stay.

It’s Tuesday and they study together in the library as usual. Lena and Sam have already established a sort of routine, sharing a room pushes that upon people. On Mondays, Lena goes out with James and Sam either stays in their room to catch up on reading or meets up with Alex. But Tuesdays are Lena’s and hers. Sam always looks forward to them, even if it’s just doing research next to each other.

They have their own spot in one of the more remote corners of the library, even the librarians rarely visit these parts. Sam loves the peculiar sense of intimacy it gives. Today, however there’s clearly someone else hanging out around these parts of the building. The first cue is a thump of a couple of books falling to the floor, followed by a giggle. Sam looks up from her handbook to share a glance with Lena, who seems amused by their company.

When nothing else happens for a longer moment, they both shrug and go back to their studying. A couple of minutes pass before a quite loud gasp comes from the same direction as the noise before and one of the shelves rattles a bit. Lena and Sam look at each other again, this time with disbelief and they both start to listen intently if any more noises will come. Their patience is rewarded when a minute later that’s a muffled sound that could only be called a moan. Lena snorts while Sam puts a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She’s shaking with the stifled giggles and Lena watches her with a vicious smirk, clearly amused by Sam slowly losing it in the library while someone is apparently having too much fun among the books. Sam can’t really be mad at her for that when Lena’s eyes shine with mirth and her whole face lights up with joy.

They can’t really focus back on their research once they identified the source of the noise and now the _zealous book lovers_ between the shelves clearly start losing themselves in their passion because their breaths and moans become more frequent and less muffled. Sam is aware her face is becoming hot and red and she’s really grateful that she can blame that on the stifled laughter – while really it’s because she can’t help but imagine herself with Lena doing exactly that instead of studying.

Oh, she’s really pathetic, isn’t she?

Sam and Lena start playing battleships on the spare pieces of paper to pass the time because studying is impossible at the moment. They don’t really want to move anywhere else because they planned a whole evening in the library and this is their spot – and _they_ will finish at some point and leave. Sam has just managed to correctly put all her cruisers on the field at the third attempt – still distracted by the whole situation and having Lena so close – when the lovebirds finally leave their cove. Sam looks up to stare judgingly at the pair.

It turns out to be none other than James Olsen and the volunteer IT guy that once helped them deal with messed up ethernet cables in their room – Winn, was it?

Sam gasps in horror when realization hits her. _James Olsen_ just messed around with Winn in a library? She never expected him to do something like this to Lena. Sam looks at Lena worriedly, waiting for the impact to hit.

What happens next makes Sam feel like a little kid who just found out that Santa doesn’t exist.

James notices them sitting by the table nearby and chuckles nervously upon realization that they must have been heard. Winn’s face swiftly becomes the shade of a ripe tomato which somehow matches his disheveled look. James approaches them, Winn following timidly after him. Lena is staring at them both with a predatory _grin_ and when James gets close, she lifts up her hand to high-five him.

Sam feels as if someone just put her on a rollercoaster. She watches, flabbergasted, as Lena teases James about his exbitionism and Winn attempts at making it all look a bit better by his embarrassed joking explanations. Sam doesn’t say anything during the whole exchange, just waves goodbye when James and Winn take their leave.

That’s when Lena really looks at Sam and the smile fades from her lips when she notices how pale her roommate is.

“Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam stares at her for a moment and then lets out a short astonished laugh.

“So you and James…” she starts, after taking a big breath. “You’re not together. As a couple.”

The shock on Lena’s face is an answer enough but she still replies. “No, we broke up in high school. We decided we work better as friends and it was one of our best decisions.”

Sam can’t help but laugh again. This time it’s more of a dumb giggle.

“You thought–” Lena starts and the realization dawns on her. “I guess we may still seem to have that kind of chemistry after being together but… You never really saw us kiss or anything.”

Sam shakes her head, mostly at herself in disbelief. “I just thought you’re not one for PDA, it happens,” she shrugs. “I just… _Wow_.”

Everything is becoming clearer and clearer in Sam’s head. And suddenly there’s an important question.

“Wait, so that means…” Sam takes a deep breath and gazes into Lena’s eyes. “You’re not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?”

“Correct,” Lena answers, one of her eyebrows rising in question.

Okay, Sam, don’t screw this up again.

Sam sits up straighter and makes sure she has Lena’s full attention on her.

“Would you like to go out with me?” she blurts out before she has time to decide she’s too much of a coward to make the move. “Like on a date. Like I-might-want-to-kiss-you-at-the-end date,” she clarifies.

After a few seconds of just blinking owlishly, Lena beams with such a radiant smile that Sam’s chest aches from how much she longs for the other woman.

“You never made a move because you thought I was with James?” she asks instead of directly answering Sam’s question.

Sam nods, unsure if her voice will be steady enough not to reveal how nervous she is. Lena seems to smile even wider, then she gets up abruptly. She grasps Sam’s hand and runs to hide between the shelves, pulling the other woman behind her. Sam laughs nervously when they stop in a dim corner. Lena crowds her against the wall and there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes. Since they stopped and Lena let go of Sam’s hand, they ceased touching entirely but Sam’s skin is crawling with need nonetheless.

“Do you want to wait till the end of that date or can I kiss you now?” Lena asks in a low voice. Sam searches her face for some kind of trickery but she finds only open want. She puts her hands on Lena’s hips and draws her close so that their bodies are flush against each other.

“I think I’ve waited enough,” Sam says, their faces so close that she can feel Lena’s hot breath on her skin. She’s not sure which one of them closes that final distance but second later they’re kissing. Lena’s hands slide into Sam’s hair as they begin almost shyly, but with every movement of lips against lips they get bolder and more passionate. A broken sound escapes Sam’s throat and she feels Lena’s mouth curve in a smile. She dares to bit her lower lip lightly in response, tasting Lena’s dark lipstick. Lena takes that as a cue to deepen their kiss further, licking into Sam’s mouth. Sam feels her heart racing in her chest as they continue exploring, losing themselves in the kiss.

Not fifteen minutes ago she laughed at James and Winn messing around in a library, but now she feels heat pooling between her legs as Lena conquers her mouth with deliciously overwhelming passion. She may have to actually thank the guys for that. How long would she continue pining for if they didn’t chose to hook up in the library, of all places?

They part reluctantly to catch a breath, their hands still all over each other. Lena is staring at Sam with such intensity that she laughs nervously just to do something. She’s been longing for Lena for so long, thinking the woman out of her reach, that she doesn’t know what to do now once she actually got what she wanted.

Sam bites her lip nervously as she returns Lena’s gazes and decides to take the leap for the second time this evening. “Want to skip today’s studying?” she suggests. “I don’t mean we have to do anything we may not be ready to,” she rushes to explain. “I just don’t think I’ll be able to focus on anything beside you now that–”

Lena shuts up her nervous babbling with a brief kiss. “I know what you mean,” she winks. She starts brushing her fingers through Sam’s hair when she poses a question herself. “Where do you want to go?”

Sam smiles tenderly. Her chest is almost aching with how happy she feels.

“With you? Wherever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to fangirl over how beautiful Lena Luthor is.


End file.
